


Controller Malfunction - Pandamonium King X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Pandamonium King - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: On my budding YouTuber friend's stream, I threatened to write the first-ever fanfic about him. He said go ahead. So here we are.Subscribe to my friend Pandamonium King!





	Controller Malfunction - Pandamonium King X Reader

"Pandaaaaaa."

"What?"

"I'm borrrrrred."

"Okay."

"God!" You crossed your arms, watching Panda stream his game instead of paying attention to you.

"Motherfucker!" Panda shouted.

"Don't yell at inanimate objects." You poked his shoulder. "You'll hurt their feelings."

"Screw their feelings!" He set down his controller for a moment. "Sorry about that, guys. My friend is just bugging me."

"Bugging you? I'll show you bugging!" You quickly scooped up the controller and ran.

"HEY!" Panda jumped up and tore after you. "(Y/N), GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" You locked yourself in the bathroom, giggling madly.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, OPEN UP!" He pounded on the door. "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A STREAM!"

You stopped giggling, an idea forming in your head. "Okay, I'll give it back."

"Thank god." Panda tapped his foot. "I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay." You opened it up and took out the batteries. "Heh." You slid them into your pocket and opened the door. "Here."

"Thanks. I'll hang out with you later." He snatched the controller out of your hand and went back to his game. "Sorry for the technical difficulties." The chat exploded with people asking about the 'girlfriend' that had been bothering him. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Ouch, that hurt." You tossed the batteries in your hand, watching his confused expression.

"What on Earth?" Panda shook it a few times. "I swear I replaced the batteries earlier." He opened it up, face twisting into a scowl. "Oh, HELL no."

"Pfft...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" You clutched the batteries against your chest. "You thought it was that easy to make me give up? Please!"

"(Y/N), I swear to god." He rose to his feet, stalking over. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

"Oh, shit!" You barely had time to stuff the batteries back into your pocket before he grabbed your arm. "Dude, let go!"

"Hand them over!" Panda ended up pulling you to the floor. "I'm not fucking around, give them to me!" He flinched when you raised your head until your noses were almost touching. "(Y-Y/N)?"

"Pry them from my cold, dead hands," you whispered.

"Oh, fuck you!" He reached into your pocket and tried to get the batteries.

"Whoah, buy me dinner first!" You rolled into a sitting position. "Casanova!"

"Who are you calling Casanova?!" Panda grinned evilly as he finally acquired the batteries. "Yes! In your fa-" He cut himself off. "What's that look for?"

"Loser." You kissed his cheek, swiping back the batteries in his stunned confusion. "Later." You waved your hand and headed to the kitchen.

"Um." He shook his head, deciding to just find some more batteries.

**Author's Note:**

> Panda’s channel: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCMZV_ekVTBKvnPS6cR55slw


End file.
